You Never Told Me
by BigTimeHannah
Summary: They are the most feared people in the cold town of Minnesota. Everyone was afraid of getting interfered with them, as they ALWAYS cause trouble, with everyone; even if you didn't know them. If they gave you a deed, you made sure you'd get it done, to avoid any abuse by them. They got extremely angry if it was failed. So, people left them alone, unless of course you were stupid.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, I'm back, with my full idea. It has taken me 3 hours to write this, so I do appreciate your opinion on what I could do and stuff. It's a lot longer than what I usually write, so it should be successful.**_** I WON'T DELETE** **IT******

**_PM me any ideas you may have, and I'll promise I'll reply to your reviews. I hope you all enjoy :) ~Hannah_**

* * *

They are the most feared people in the cold town of Minnesota. Everyone was afraid of getting interfered with them, as they **ALWAYS** cause trouble, with everyone; even if you didn't know them. If they gave you a deed, you made sure you'd get it done, to avoid any abuse by them. They got extremely angry if it was failed. So, people left them alone, unless of course you were stupid.

Kendall Knight, the leader. The one which everyone knew, his dirty blonde hair could be seen from a mile away. Deep green eyes, to help him persuade you to do anything. One thing you could tell, his family never gave a shit about what he did, they only thought he was an angel because his friend did all the work for him.

Logan Mitchell, the smart ass. Pale skin like a vampire, with the most flirtatious smile, to get the bait the gang was going for. He managed to bring in the amount of girls with his big brown eyes. He got all the grades for the guys, because he is the only one who knows it all, even though none of them cared too much.

Carlos Garcia, the unpredictable. Being in with his gang was hard, because most of the time they put him on drugs, which completely changed his personality. He was the sweet one..But they changed him, they all wanted the best, they needed to. Garcia was always seen walking around with his shiny black helmet, smoking as many joints as he could. A dare you could say.

Finally, James Diamond, the strongest of the lot. He worked out so much; he made all the girls drool at school. But he only cared about himself and of course, Halston, his major bitchy girlfriend. He had long floppy hair, his fringe hanging over his forehead where he could do a hair flip, to make more people fall for him. All he wanted was to be in the centre of attention, and in fact, he was. You could look into his gorgeous hazel eyes and instantly connect. He knew everyone loved him, he loved it. His muscles were huge, where you could easily tell he had a really strong six pack. Halston kissed him with whatever he did. His parents, as Kendall's, also didn't give anything, he was an only child, and he was free. But he missed the company of them, where he knew his heart was broken, and he knows he's doing wrong. He had a best friend, but he lost her, he was in love, but never saw her again. Everytime he thought about it, a tear slipped down his cheek. They went to the same school, but he never was able to find her. He knows that she now fears him.

They all sat in the warehouse, chatting about their next plan, it was tonight. Jett Stetson, and his assholes had set up a fight date, and the guys were ready.

"We're going to beat those fuckers up" Carlos clenched his fists, and smacked one into his hand.

"Exactly." Kendall replied, then focusing on James. "Oi!, Diamond!" Shouted Kendall, noticing that James wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. James quickly shot his head to Kendall where he could see what he was saying.

"What dude?!" He replied back.

"You sh-" He was cut off.

"Hey baby." Halston barged in, sitting on James' lap and giving him a little peck. James smiled a little at her, she smiled back.

Kendall gave Halston a look, as she looked around to see Kendall.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting you?" She asked, being polite.

"Hmm lets see." Kendall acted as he bored his fingers to his chin and looked up, then looked at her. "YES!"

"Whoa! Dude, no need to shout." James said calmly.

At that point, Logan had walked in. "What's going on?" He asked with no idea.

"Fuck buddies here interrupted me" Kendall stared at them.

"Really? That's what you call us?" James looked at him, as he wrapped his strong arms around Halston.

"We all do." Carlos admitted.

"Shut up asshole." Kendall moaned.

"Dickheads." James let go of Halston, and got up and walked away, Halston followed closely behind him.

Logan looked at Kendall. "You just lost our strong ass." He blurted.

"Yeah? So, we have Carlitos here." Kendall replied positively.

"But Carlos doesn't always understand what he's supposed to do, whereas James does." Logan grinded his teeth, as he began to get angry.

"Don't get angry with me." Kendall smirked.

"I'm not, but it's your fucking job to get our muscle back." Logan walked away, pissed off more than ever.

* * *

Hannah woke up every day, with a smile on her face. She had no friends, but nothing ever stopped her, she was happy.

She quickly got up as he alarm went off at 6:30am. 'So early' she thought to herself, she loved going to school, she loved to learn, but she also, like others, feared the gang. They were in all her classes, but luckily, she never got into anything with them. She was grateful she didn't know.

You may be thinking why she doesn't have any friends? Well, she does, but she doesn't get into too much with anyone, she finds it more peaceful to work alone.

She gently brushed her light brown hair, putting it in place, making sure that her fringe stuck to the front. Then quickly ran her straighters through it. She smiled at all the compliments that she usually got, she loved it. It was what you could say a perfect life. After she thought for a while she got changed into her jeans and t-shirt, she didn't care what she wore, and everyone just accepted it. Everyone she knew anyway.

After she had finished getting herself ready for school, she raced down the stairs to her parents. She loved them, they were her world.

"Morning sweetie." Her mom smiled.

Hannah smiled back. "Morning!"

"What do you want breakfast hun?" Her mom asked. 'Hun' was a term she used for a shortened version of her name and also 'sweetie'

"Usual please." Hannah said, and plopped her maths and English homework into her bag, then sat down.

"Anything important today?" Her mom asked, Hannah knew she always wanted a conversation, she didn't usually want to, but it didn't bother her a bit.

"Not really, no." Hannah shaked her head, and thought for a little.

Hannah finished her breakfast, and then headed off out to school.

* * *

"Do we have to go baby?" Halston moaned, as James was making out with her. That's as far he'd go with her anyway, he knew she wasn't the right one. But the others believed that he'd fucked plenty of girls, he lied to them.

"Yes." James said, he was thinking about his old best friend. Today was the day to find her.

Kendall busted in. "How are you, ya' fucking prick?" He asked still pissed off. James grunted at him, giving him the sign that he'd just woken up.

"C'mon dude, you can't be that mad" Kendall smiled innocent as if nothing had happened.

"Shut up ass." James said. "We are still not cool." James groaned angrily at him.

Halston interrupted. "I'll leave you two alone." She got up, kissed James' forehead and walked out. James sighed, and looked after her.

"You wanna break up with her?" Kendall asked, and then leaned against the doorway.

"What? No! Of course not!" James shot up quickly, looking at him confused.

Kendall laughed. "Asshole."

"Weak-o" James smirked.

Kendall turned around so quick, like the speed of light, and grabbed James by the shirt. "What you call me?!"

"Nothing." James said speedily.

"Good, I hope you didn't." Kendall let go and walked out.

James knew what they were going to do tonight was wrong, he didn't want to fight. Yeah, he was muscular, but not for fighting because he wanted the best for his body, and to stay healthy. He got judged just because he was a pretty boy, strong and worst of all, in Kendall Knights gang.

James got up, and got dressed into a tank top and jeans, he loved to show off his looks though. He accepted that. He grabbed his lucky comb, and brushed it through his flat hair. He carried his comb with him everywhere; he believed that it gave him luck.

He took one last look in the mirror, and then walked out to find the others all on the couch.

"What took you so long pretty boy?" Carlos teased. Kendall obviously gave him more drugs to take.

"Shut up Carlos."Halston said, and then went to James. "You alright? I thought you needed some time alone to think ya' know." Halston asked.

James loved Halston for being so sweet when she was just around the guys, but she could be a proper bitch if you got on the wrong side of her. But he knew that she still wasn't the right one, Halston knew that and so did he, but he was so sick of every girl asking him out, that's the whole reason he went out with her. She's like a best friend, she knows everything, even about who James is trying to find. However, she refuses to break up with James.

"I'm fine babe." James kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello, plan?" Kendall interrupted the two lovers.

James and Halston went back into their reality, of their plan.

"I love it!" Carlos shouted.

"Calm down you stupid fucker. " Kendall angrily said at him. Kendall knew Carlos still acted like a kid, even though he did put him on drugs, sometimes they worked, other times they didn't. Carlos pouted, and looked at Logan, struck for words.

"Don't treat him like that." Logan sighed.

"Shut up, he's an idiot; I can treat him how I want." Kendall replied.

Logan stood up. "It's your fucking fault his parents kicked him out!"

"My fault? He's the one who fell in love with the drugs."

"YOU GAVE THEM TO HIM!" Logan's temper had now reached a high level.

"Don't speak to me like that, MITCHELL!" Kendall attempted to argue.

"Bu-" Logan was cut off.

"Guys shut the fuck up!" James shouted at the two. "We don't have no time for this shit." Both Logan and Kendall nodded in agreement.

Kendall had now explained their plan, and they were all ready for it. Against Jett Stetson and Dak Zevon, and the rest of their motherfuckers. Kendall dreaded them, he knew that Jett and Dak were going to lose anyway, so there was no point in actually fighting.

"They're going to lose anyway." James positively said.

"I know." Kendall replied. "Anyways, let's go losers."

They all climbed into James' red Ferrari. Then he speeded off to their school.

* * *

Hannah walked into school, reading her favourite book, as she approached her locker. She took a glance at her watch and quickly realised the time 'shit' she thought to herself. Quickly chucking in her stuff, and then grabbing everything she needs, she slammed her locker shut, and began running down the hall to her class.

Hannah walked in, puffing quietly, hoping no one would notice she'd been running.

"Hello Hannah." The teacher started. "On time as usual." Hannah smiled, hearing so much positive thoughts from her teachers.

"I almost didn't make it" She replied back and laughed a bit, then sat down in her usual.

"I hope you don't mind Hannah, but I've put James Diamond with you for the project." Miss. Honey said to her. Hannah looked at her, she thought she was joking.

"What? I thought you said James Diamond?" Hannah asked.

"I did."

"B-But I haven't spoken to him since elementary, plus, he scares me." Hannah replied afraid.

"You used to be best friends; you can make it happen again." Miss. Honey replied, and then walked away.

* * *

"No Carlos, you've had enough, I'll run out." Kendall moaned at Carlos. He wouldn't stop asking for drugs.

"Please." Carlos insisted.

"CARLOS NO!" Logan slapped Carlos' leg, and then he shut up.

James parked his red ride into his spot, and then they all got out.

Walking to their next class. Little did James know, Hannah was his old best friend which he is still in love with.

* * *

**_Well! That's the start of the first chappy eh? What you think? Ideas maybe? Keep subscribed to find out_**_ more._

**_Follow me on twitter BTR_Lawson and ask me questions there xD _**


	2. Chapter 2

******Hey guys! So I'll try to keep as updated as I can, I'm on half term at the moment so it should be easy to write every now and then. I'm also sorry that this one is so short, It's hard to think of things to do when starting unless I have a good idea in my head. **

**Reviews:**

******Annabellex2- Thanks for your review means a lot! I think Jalston have something happen in this chapter, you should read on ;) **

**Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

The four gang members walked into their school. Down the hall people stood back. If you got in their way, they'd beat the hell out of you.

But for James, today he wasn't feeling it. He felt like he'd been hit by a bus.

"Cheer up bud." Logan said, and then patted his back.

James replied. "I can't" He shrugged.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "One of those feelings, that you can't explain."

"Yep." James answered.

"It's called Love" Logan chuckled and walked away.

Hannah sat in her seat, sighing. Desperately hoping James didn't show up today. She wasn't keen working with him, but what other choice did she have?

Her ex- best friend.

Her heart sank low, as two boys walked in. It was James and Logan. 'Here comes trouble' she thought to herself.

"Logan, I put you with Kendall. It seems you two work well together." Miss. Honey said, as Logan walked to Kendall and gave a bro-hug.

Hannah looked worriedly at James. His tank top exposing the whole length of his arms, his muscles tanned to girls liking. To avoid him seeing her stare, she quickly looked down.

"And James, I have put you with Hannah." She smiled and pointed at the empty seat next to Hannah. "She's the only one, I haven't paired you with."

* * *

**James' POV**

I looked over at the girl sitting on her own. She looked so familiar, I couldn't work her out.

I walked to the empty seat, and sat down. She looked up, he eyes were so blue, I could stare at them all day. He hair flowed gently down her back, the colour of gold. It was so rich, and most likely soft. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was gorgeous. Where do I know her from?

**End of POV**

* * *

James stared at her as if she was a diamond he'd found. Hannah looked down, feeling uncomfortable knowing he was staring.

"Get to work on your projects." Miss. Honey explained, as the students grabbed the resources they needed.

James did the same, however he noticed Hannah wasn't doing anything. She still sat there looking down at her feet. He sat down.

"You're scared of me?" James asked.

No reply.

"Hello?" He asked again.

No reply.

He slowly started to lift her head, but she was quicker and slapped him.

"Hey, hey. I'm not going to hurt you." James said trying to stay calm. He knew that when he gets angry, he doesn't do any good. She slowly looked up at him, right into the heart of his hazel eyes.

"Damn." James mumbled under his lips.

Hannah moved away a little, getting more uncomfortable than she was.

"Don't move." James said, as he began to caress her shoulder. She slapped him off, shaking her head.

"You have a girlfriend." Hannah blurted out.

"Finally, you spoke." James pulled his hand away, and sat normally.

Hannah nodded.

"Why didn't you speak the first time?" James curiously asked.

"Y-Y-You scare me. And Halston bullies me, so I don't particuly want to be speaking to you."

James chuckled. "I scare lots of people, Hannah? Is it?"

"Y-Yeah..." Hannah looked down.

James lifted her chin. "Don't look down, okay?"

Hannah nodded, still scared.

* * *

Three lessons had gone by, and lunchtime has slowly drifted.

Hannah grabbed her lunch out of her locker and walked into the canteen. She could hear whispers about her, but it didn't really matter. She sat down on her own, and began eating her lunch.

"I'm telling you, she's gorgeous." James spoke, laying eyes on the girl sitting on her own.

"Halston?" Kendall spoke to him.

"Screw that slut." James said. Halston walked up behind him.

"What did you just call me?!" Halston shouted, causing everyone to look up.

"A. SLUT." James replied smirking.

"You asshole!" Halston shouted back.

James stood up. "Do you really want to mess with The James Diamond?"

"N-N-No." Halston struggled for words.

"Then shut the fuck up, and get out of my life." James angrily said and sat back down and continued to stare.

"What was that?!" Kendall asked surprised.

"All that loser wants is sex." James said and then realised what he just replied to. 'Shit' he thought.

"Wait a minute?" Kendall thought. "You're a goody two shoes, aren't you?"

James lied. "What? No way!"

Kendall smirked. "The James Diamond is still a little virgin."

Carlos and Logan laughed in shock.

"Shut up." James looked down ashamed.

"It's a shock dude. It's not like we're going to tell anyone." Logan rubbed his back.

"Too late..." Carlos- quickly.

"It's not like anyone will believe it." Logan switched to the positives.

"But lots of girls will start asking me out! Including fucking nerds." James sighed.

"They're scared of you. You're not the fucking popular jock. Well you are...But never mind." Kendall sighed.

"And don't make fun of nerds, some of them are nice." Logan said.

Kendall and Carlos looked at him in surprise.

"You're friends with them?" Carlos asked.

"Yes." Logan said. "But I'm not a virgin, I fucked one." Logan began to laugh, but he saw the shame in James' eyes. "Sorry bud"

"I-It's fine..." James said depressed, then looked over at Hannah.

* * *

"Yes! We finally managed to beat those fuckers up!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Don't get too happy Carlitos." Kendall said.

James sat down on the couch, ashamed of himself.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I was supposed to work on the project with Hannah." He said looking down.

"Oh.."

"But you losers dragged me out to go fight."

"It's just a school project." Kendall said not caring about anything.

"But she might not think that! She might want good fucking grades! I let her down!" James got up, and stomped to his room, slamming the door shut.

"See what you did!" Logan shouted. "Ruining things." He said, and then walked to James' room and sat down on a chair in his room.

"What?" James asked, and cried gently.

Logan pulled out chocolate and flowers. "Girls love these, Go apologise."

"But I don't know whe-"

Logan held up the photo James had on the desk. "That girl, is on this picture." He smiled.

"Hannah..." He said, and then remembered, Hannah was his best friend.

* * *

**Ooooohhhhh cliff hanger :P I love doing that to people. **

**Please review, or send me ideas, sorry it's so short :/ **

**Peace ~Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3

******Hey guys, how's it going? You all sound well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little chapter, it's not as short as the last, it's a little bit longer, but I hope ya'll don't mind. Anyways, maybe some surprises :D **

**Reviews:**

** KendallSchmidtLoverBTR- It's here now at last! Now you can enjoy! :D **

**love it- You can love it more now haha! **

**annabellex2- Yeah they aren't together, but Halston is still trying to be with James with whatever he does. She's like obsessed! **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

James took the flowers in his hand, along with the chocolate. He walked up the path of a little white cottage, it had blossom planted everywhere. It smelt like her.

As he approached the door, he took a deep breath. 'Her parents will fucking hate me' he thought to himself, luckily, he was able to shrug it off his shoulder. He knocked.

A man in about his mid 40s opened the door, he looked at him and gasped.

"What." He said sternly.

"I'm here to apologise." James replied with hopeful thoughts.

"No." The man said. "She doesn't want you to, besides she's done the project herself."

James raised an eyebrow. "No no no."

"She put your name on it too."

"No." James looked him in the eye. "I was supposed to help."

"Well, did you turn up on time?" the man asked.

James sighed to himself and looked down. "No."

"Exactly." The man said, and then was about to shut the door, but James managed to put his foot there. He looked at James with fear. "What."

"Can you give her these?" James asked.

"No. You've messed up her life enough, I'm pretty su-"

"Dad!" A girls voice said, and then footsteps were heard plopping along the stairs. "I'll take it from here."

It was Hannah. James looked at her with hope, with a sigh of relief.

"Be careful. He's dangerous." The man gave James a evil glare, then walked away. James looked down at Hannah.

"What." She said. The exact same way the man did, James assumed it was her dad.

James held out the chocolate and flowers and gave his flirty smile. "For you." He said proudly.

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." She said.

"Hannah! Language!" Her dad shouted down the hall. Hannah stepped out, and shut the door.

She continued. "You think I'd accept those?"

"Hannah, I'm sorry I didn't turn up."

"Sorry doesn't make it 'Ok' does it now?" She sighed. "I've done the project anyway, so you could just get out of my life."

"No, I don't want that." James said.

"Well, you have been for the past 7 years."

"But it was a mistake."

Hannah looked at him. "I don't believe you Diamond."

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't lie."

She laughed poshly. "Yeah right. 'The James Diamond' doesn't lie."

James sighed. "Well that didn't work."

"Just stay the fuck out of my life James. I don't want you around." Hannah said, and gave him a piece of paper. "And you're gonna be the one speaking about the project, not me." Finally finishing, walking back into her house, and slammed the door shut.

James stood there in shock. He'd been such a prick, and didn't even realise.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Logan asked James as his friend walked in.

"Not well. She hates me." James replied sitting down next to Logan.

"I'm sure that's not true.." Logan blabbed. James looked at him with sarcasm.

"Dude, she said she didn't want me in her life."

"Oh."

"It's all because I joined this stupid gang."

Kendall spoke. "Hey! This gang is NOT stupid."

"It's the best thing that ever happened to me!" Carlos said and jumped around with joy.

"See." Kendall made his point.

"He's only saying that because you put him on some fucking drugs." James said pissed. Kendall rolled his eyes.

* * *

Hannah didn't have much to look forward to. She had to hand in the project, WITH James. Still, she desperately hoped that he wasn't there, but her dream wasn't as expected.

"Hannah!" James shouted down the hall, she wanted to ignore him as much as she could. She kept on walking.

James sighed, and looked at Logan.

"Oh, I see dude." Logan said and looked at him. James nodded; she'll never speak to him again.

Talk about a HOT mess.

It was the class Hannah dreaded for the day. James was sitting next to her; he didn't know how uncomfortable she felt around him. He was a full on asshole.

"James and Hannah." Miss. Honey spoke. James stood up and walked to the front, the project wasn't what Hannah expected.

"Hey." He began, and looked at Hannah. "I didn't show up to help Hannah with the project, so she done it by herself." James nodded towards their teacher to show he'd done something more than a project. Miss. Honey nodded and mouthed a little 'Okay' to him.

He continued. "I may not have spoken to her for absolutely ages. We were best friends, and that's what I have done this on."

Hannah looked at him, it was a shock, but she was debating whether she should forgive or not.

About fifteen minutes later, James wrapped it up. "Lastly I would like to say, Hannah I'm sorry. I miss you, and I want you back. Not to be my best friend, but to be my girlfriend. Hannah, I love you."

The whole class clapped, even Logan, Carlos and Kendall did. James' speech inspired others to do the same to the ones they love, which is what their projects ended up leaving to. James sat down.

"H-" He was cut off.

"We'll talk about it later." Hannah said and crossed her arms.

'She doesn't look happy' James thought to himself.

* * *

Hannah stormed out of the classroom as quick as she could. James scared the fuck out of her, now he'd said what he said; she really didn't want him in her life. But she wasn't fast enough; James caught up with her and stopped her.

"Oh for fuck sake." She said.

James gave a confused look. "Huh?" He said.

"How many times do I have to say that I don't want you in my fucking life?"

"But I want you to be." James replied.

Hannah slapped him right across the face.

"Ow!" James shouted. He usually became angry with people who did that to him, but he couldn't hurt her. He just couldn't.

"Get her back then! Weak-O!" Kendall shouted down the hall.

"Oh God Damn you Kendall. Get the fuck outta' here." James replied. "This is my problem not yours."

Kendall laughed at James' bizarre words.

"Kendall!" James shouted and turned to him.

"Whoa! No need to fight dude." He replied.

"Just fucking leave!" James shouted back at him.

Kendall left, James turned back to Hannah.

"You used to love me." James said.

"Yeah. 'Used' to." Hannah replied. "Then you left me, so I forgot about you and the guys."

"The truth is, I never forgot you, and I just could never find you."

"Forget it James. I don't want you. So you can end your dream." Hannah replied, and walked off.

James wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Hannah was the only one that he wanted in his life.

Halston walked up to him. "Baby I'm sorry, can we get back together."

James shook his head.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because, I don't love you." He replied.

"You don't have to, I just want a fit boyfriend." Halston said smirking. "Maybe we could fuck."

"No." James said. "Just fuck off Halston."

"How can you not want to fuck?" She realised. " You never fucked?"

James shook his head again.

"Maybe I could change that." She smirked again.

"Halston!" James said.

"That's it baby, moan my name." She said as she reached down to touch his almost hardened member.

"Get the fuck off me you stupid whore!" James slapped off her hand.

"It's a little a hard, is it from me?" She asked.

"No." James replied.

"Oh."

"Now do as I say, and GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!" James was going to hit her. She quickly ran off to join her slutty friends.

"Dude." Carlos came up behind him. "What the fuck was that? She's the hottest girl in school; you had a chance to fuck her!"

James wacked the back of his head. "Shut up." He said angrily.

Logan and Kendall finally appeared.

"How did it go?" Logan asked James.

"She doesn't want me around." He sighed.

"Oh. "

"Well there are plenty of other girls around." Kendall said.

"But Hannah is the one I love." James replied.

"Just go for someone else." Kendall said.

"No, I'm not giving up on her." James said firmly.

* * *

Hannah walked into the cottage, and the smell of spaghetti hit her nose.

"Smells good." She said, as she closed the front door and walked to the kitchen to see her dad cooking.

"Aaw, thanks sweetie." Her dad said. "How's school?" He asked her.

Hannah thought about it for a second, but then decided it wasn't good to tell her dad what happened.

"Fine." She simply said.

"Like always?" Her dad asked her.

"Pretty much." She replied with a little laugh.

"Here you go." Her dad places the plate of spaghetti onto the table.

"Thanks dad." Hannah sat down and smiled.

Her dad did the same. "There's something I want to ask you Hannah."

'Oh no' Hannah thought.

"James rang earlier." Hannah sighed at the sound of his name.

"What did he want?" She asked her dad

"He wanted to know if you're okay."

Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Her dad asked.

Hannah went through in her head, should she tell him, or shouldn't she? James asked her out and she rejected. She couldn't go out with him, he's a hot mess.

"No." Hannah answered and ate her spaghetti.

* * *

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan all played hockey where they belonged. On the ice, to cheer their buddy James up.

James loved hockey with his mates. It helped him clear all his thoughts and worries, of the gang, girls and mostly his mom.

"Woohoo!" Carlos shouted down the rink as he scored a shot.

"Nice shot" Kendall smiled.

Hockey was the only place where the guys behaved like themselves. They didn't go with an act, it was the true them.

Kendall treated his friends so sweetly and caring, Carlos was his crazy usual self, Logan was his worried type and James was himself.

Suddenly it made James think. If the guys are all themselves down at the rink, I can invite Hannah and she'll think we're much nice and easier to be around. James smiled to himself.

"James, the puck!" Kendall shouted.

James quickly shot out of his entrance, and played with the others.

They all played the night away.

"And remember my shot!" Logan said happily as they all walked home.

James smiled. "I missed it."

"Yeah, and my goal!" Carlos bloated.

"My amazing tackles!" Kendall smiled.

The four boys walked along, they were innocent. It was the first night James thought that these are the best friends he loved. Not some damn stupid gang.

"Thanks boys, you made my day."

"You're welcome bud, we always stick together." Kendall said and patted his friend on the back.

"Yeah, I guess we do." James said.

* * *

The four boys walked into their warehouse, and James decided to check his phone. It was Halston, probably wanting some more fuck for her evening. James already knew that she cheated on him, he didn't want anything more to do with her.

**Halston: Hey babe. How's it going? I'm kinda horny, wanna come over?**

James replied.

**James: No. **

**Halston: Why not? **

**James: Because I'm not fucking horny. **

**Halston: We need to fuck sometime? You have a big member. **

**James: I need to fuck, but not with you. Plus, I do have a big member, but you're not getting it. **

After that she never replied. James thought she probably went of crying.

* * *

Hannah sat in her room looking through photo albums of her and James, when they were younger. She smiled at how happy he was with her. But today, she treated him awfully.

'Get out of my brain!' she thought to herself.

But he wouldn't. The word was stuck in her head, she knew she had to forgive, but she didn't know how. 'He probably hates me anyway' another thought decided to swim in.

She had to forgive.

He was her best friend, is he trying to get her back?

* * *

**OOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhh! How'd ya'll like it? I'm sorry Chapter 2 doesn't work on the app, I don't know why but oh well, please read it on yo computers next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! How is everyone doing? I finally had time to update. Sorry about that, a lot has gone on. Exams and stuff. Homework...And yeah, all that pointless stuff which is not really needed in my life xD Anyways, I hope ya'll are having a good March. #VoteBTR #KCA I hope you all are! **

**Anyways, if I don't update in a long while it's either because I'm busy or I don't have any ideas for the story. I get writers block quite often I'm afraid, so some you just have to be patient. **

**Reviews:   
**

**KendallSchmidtLoverBTR- Aha! Thanks for the review! It means a lot that you're into it because I don't get a lot of people reading this. I hope you do enjoy this chapter then ;) **

* * *

For fucks sake. Hannah thought to herself, as James always somehow crept back into her thoughts.

* * *

The four boys walked in. Always being stared at.

Kendall was leading the three, standing up tall his green eyes looking down on everyone. His hands linked with Jo, as she smiled at the other groups of girls, jealous that Kendall has a fuck buddy. She kissed him on the cheek, then smirking at the nerds who blush every time their group would stare at them.

Then there was Logan, hand linked with Camille, her hair in curls which ran down her back. Dressed in her favourite colour; Red.

"You look so hot today babe, Making me horny." Logan smirked.

Camille smiled. "We'll hook-up later."

Logan thought about what was going to happen later.

Carlos was single, but he occasionally managed to get girls because he was in the guys certain gang. He always managed to get a new fucker each night, Kendall could never work out if it was him or the fact that he put him on drugs. But when he walked in today, he had a girl in his arms. She had long-ish blonde hair, with red-dip dye at the end. No-one knew her name, not even Carlos.

Finally, in walked James. The hottest one, the only one out of the group not linked hand-in-hand nor in arms. But his hands were put into his pockets of his dark blue hoodie, he looked depressed. All he could think about was what Hannah had said to him. He wanted her so bad, but unfortunately she rejected his offer.

He will get her.

* * *

Hannah ran in.

'Damn late again' She mumbled to herself quietly. Hannah quickly put in the combination of her locker and chucking all the stuff into her locker, and quickly shutting it making her way to her first class.

As she was walking speedily, she got knocked into the least person that she wanted to see today.

James.

"Hannah..." James slowly mumbled.

"James." Hannah said and looked down.

"Can we please talk?" James asked her.

Hannah thought again. She didn't want to because he left her when they were 9. She sighed and began.

"At break." She said. "I'm giving you one more fucking chance."

James smiled and kissed her cheek. Hannah looked at him and stamped his foot, then rushed off into class and sat down on her own.

* * *

The clock ticked, James was waiting for the very moment. It was five minutes before the end of lesson, every now and then he'd glance over at Hannah. She was perfect. He counted down the numbers in his head; then finally, the bell rang.

James shot up out of his seat, and waited outside the classroom just for Hannah. He was finally able to talk to her again. He couldn't help but smile his million dollar smile at everyone who walked out the class.

The mad girls ran off blushing and quickly talking, as if James was smiling at them. He was, but not for them, for Hannah.

"Hey baby, why didn't you want that?" A voice said from behind him.

"Hannah" James said, and turned around to find a blonde girl looking at him.

"James, my name is Halston. Not some nerdy freaks name." She said.

James sighed. "What do you want Halston?" He said.

"Well, As you know I was texting you the other night, and I got a bit horny." She smirked. James raised an eyebrow.

He always hated that girls got 'turned on' by him. He wanted them to love him because of the way he is, not because he's a massive sex god. That's exactly what he loved about Hannah, the fact that she didn't judge people. She gets to know them first before she goes and judges them. She did that with James, she got to know him, and they became best friends. But James changed, and he lost the girl which he loved. Now that he'd found her again, he wanted her to be his. Back in his strong tanned arms. He believed that she needed exactly that.

"And?" James asked his ex girlfriend, who was now attempting to flirt with him.

"I fingered myself over you." She continued smirking. "You're just so hot James, I need you."

"No." James said firmly. At this point, you could tell he wanted to kill her. "Halston just go away"

"Oh come on."

"No."

"Please James."

"No" He replied.

Hannah walked out, and looked at the position the two were in. She sighed, she thought James would of changed, Obviously not.

Halston smiled, and kissed him lips to lips then pulled away. "I love you baby."

Hannah sighed. "I thought you changed James."

James quickly pushed Halston out the way, and turned round to look at the beautiful girl standing in front of him.

"Hannah, it's not what it looks like." He said.

"Yeah sure, I just didn't see you two making out."

"It was Halston, she kissed me!" James shouted, he was so pissed at Halston. At this point, she really should deserve to die. For number one, ruining chances with the one he loves, and two, for being a fucking slut.

Hannah laughed. "Yeah totally" Hannah said. "I can't believe I was beginning to trust you again."

Halston was smiling bigger than ever.

"You were?" James asked, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, but then I found you were the exact same for the past 7 years. A stupid bastard who thinks it's cool to be in a gang."

"I'm not like that at all though." James said. "And I don't find it cool, I just don't wanna lose my best buds."

"Well you lost me." Hannah said.

"You had a chance to join us..," James mumbled.

"Yeah I did, but I didn't wanna go around doing illegal things." Hannah replied.

"Should I stay or go now?" Halston asked, her version of being polite.

"Go." James said.

Halston walked off with her slutty army.

Hannah looked at James. "What did you want anyway?" She asked, still curious.

"To go on date..."He sighed.

"I'm not going to." She said. "Especially after what I've just seen."

James sighed.

"But I can see that you're depressed, so this is your last fucking chance."

James smiled and quickly hugged her. "Thank you, Thank you." He repeated to what seemed like a hundred times. Hannah giggled, she missed being in his arms, but she had to push him away.

"Sorry." He said apologetically.

Hannah laughed a bit. "It's fine."

* * *

"More, More, More." Carlos pleaded to Kendall.

"Carlos, I gave you some already. Stupid drug addicted." He sighed. "Are we all ready to go kick some ass then?" Kendall asked his friends.

"Yep." Logan walked out, all dressed in his 'hot' gear.

"Woohoo!" Carlos shouted, and casually taking pictures on his iphone then uploading them to his instagram.

"No." James said. "I'm meant to be going out."

"Well, we are and you do as I say." Kendall looked at him and said.

"But I have a date." James replied.

"Halston will be fine with it, she understands."

"I broke up with Halston..."

"Oh..Why?" Kendall asked.

"She pissed me off. Besides my date is Hannah and I don't wanna stand her up again."

"Well too bad." Kendall pushed his friend out the door of their place, and pushed him into their van.

"Kenda-"He was interrupted.

"No, you do as I say."

Logan began. "Kendall, you would never leave someone who loves you, would you."

"No, but I'm the leader. You are my gang, and you do as I say, and that's final." Kendall said and continued to focus his eyes on the road driving to the alley way they were supposed to meet.

Logan looked at James and mouthed. "Sorry buddy."

James sighed, he would text, but there was one thing he didn't get which was her number. He had her home phone number, but she's not allowed to answer it, so that'd be no help at all.

* * *

Hannah stood outside the restaurant James said for her to go to. She was dressed in a short blue dress, with no make-up, she never needed it, and flat shoes. James loved that Hannah was always natural, so that's how she went for their date. Anyways, Hannah waited there for a good forty five minutes, but James wasn't there. She was starting to get cold and impatient. He stood up, again. She sighed and started to walk home.

'I cannot believe that he didn't show up' she thought to herself. She was right all along, he was playing stupid jokes on her. What a prick?

Hannah was uncomfortable, especially because she was walking around in the dark, anything can happen. The lights were on, but her home was quite a long way home. She told her dad she'd be home as soon as she can.

The quickest way for Hannah to go home, was going through a popular alleyway. Hannah wasn't happy with this choice, but she knew that she had to get home to her dad, to tell her that James is a prick, and he is in fact playing jokes on her.

Fuck her life.

* * *

As she was walking into the street of the shortest way home, she heard familiar voices.

"That's it you fucking ass!" A voice shouted.

"Get him Carlos!" Another one said.

Carlos?

As in Carlos Garcia?

Hannah thought for a second, and quickly hid behind the nearest wall. If there are more than one voice here, this is where James is. Caught up with one of his gang activities. Hannah quickly understood why James wasn't there, he did tell her that Kendall controls him around, and so he must've dragged James out.

BANG!

Hannah jumped and fell back.

"There, he's dead." A voice said calmly.

"Did you hear that?" Kendall asked his gang friends. Hannah quickly held her mouth, she didn't want to be a part of this but it was already too late.

The three boys stepped around the corner to find a girl on the floor.

Kendall smirked. "I know what to do with this one." And held up his gun.

"No." A fourth voice was heard, It was James.

'Thank god' Hannah thought, James just saved her life.

"James, I want to kill someone else. Besides, she'll never go for you." Kendall said. Hannah rolled her eyes; Kendall is still a dick as he was since they first met.

"You're not killing Hannah though." James said.

"Bu-"

"No." James said firmly, and helped his date up. "Now what are you doing walking around these streets on your own?" He seriously looked at her.

"Well, I was going to go on a date, but he didn't decide to show up." Hannah looked at him. "I'm beginning to think that you're just joking with me."

"Hannah I swear I'm not."

Kendall laughed. The two looked at him. He immediately stopped laughing.

"She better not tell someone what we just did." Kendall said.

"She won't." James said. "Will you?"

Hannah shook her head.

"To be sure, we have to keep you with us for a while until we trust you enough to go." Kendall said at them.

James smiled knowing he'll be seeing the one he loves every day.

"But my dad." Hannah looked at him.

"I'll sort that" James said. Hannah looked at James, and he smiled at her.

"It's good to have you back James." Hannah said.

"You too." James said, and kissed the one he loved on the head.

"I still don't love you though." Hannah said.

"Oh..." James looked down.

"Just give it a bit of time Diamond."

James laughed a bit, the fact that Hannah always played hard to get, he fell for her even more.

* * *

Hannah woke up in a strange area. She looked around to see red painted walls, and photos of four boys. She looked to the left of her, and she found James.

She didn't know whether to act calm or freak out. She freaked out and started to struggle in James' arms.

"Hannah, ssshh." James stroked the back of her head.

"James my da-"

"I told you I'd sort it, and I did."

"Oh..." Hannah said.

"But do I have to stay here?" Hannah asked him.

"Yes."

Hannah definitely didn't want to, but it had to be done. So instead she snuggled back into James' strong arms. James smiled big as he knew that the girl he was protecting him would fall for him so easily.

* * *

**Will Hannah fall for James? **

**What will Kendall think? **

**Do you think their gang is up against some trouble? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey look! New part, but it's kinda short, I am so sorry for this reason: I think im in love with this dude, and I can never think normally anymore, I only think about him, so I struggle to get back to my usual routine. But I felt bad that I hadn't posted in ages, so I gave you a part of the story. I really hope you enjoy, and sorry again that it's so fucking short!**

**Reviews**

**annabellex2- ****Well, think again if you read this chapter, and Kendall is an ass I know**

**KendallSchmidtLoverBTR- Done (: **

**If any of you get the chance, please review it means a lot! But anyway, I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Slowly, the time drifted.

"Shit." Hannah mumbled, James looked at her with confusion.

"What?" He said.

"You know we have school today right?"

"Yeah and?"

"James! I can't miss it! My dad would kill me if I missed a day of it!"

"You don't lie?" James smirked.

"No."

"Oh come on, just once. Miss it." He flirted.

"James, Im not going to. Besides, this is why he doesn't trust you, because you're always missing school and stuff, and he knows that you're just gonna ditch me again."

"I won't."

"Because in your mind, all you want is me to be your girlfriend."

"Yes, I do."

"It's not going to happen James!" James sighed.

He mumbled to himself. "It will." Hannah heard, and got up and walked out.

* * *

All of the guys were sitting in the front room, and discussing. They all looked at Hannah.

"You two were loud last night." Kendall smirked.

Hannah looked at him strange. "We didn't have sex..." James walked up behind her, and held onto her thin waist.

"We did babe, when you were sleeping." James laughed a bit.

"You what?!" Hannah replied. "You better fucking not have!"

All the guys were pissing themselves with laughter. Hannah went and grabbed all of her stuff, she'd had enough already.

"That's it, Im out." Hannah said

"Please don't baby." James said, holding onto her.

"James you don't get it. That's all ive had all my laugh, people laugh at me, you don't get how it feels and if you guys are gonna do it too, im gonna leave, cause im depressed."

"We won't."

"No, I don't trust you." Hannah walked out, with a giant slam by the door. James stood there in shock, not realising the happiest person he knew, felt so much like that. It made him sad; he wanted to make her happy again.

* * *

The morning dragged, and all James could think about was what Hannah had said. He couldn't believe she felt like that, and then he looked around. 'Oh, there she is' he thought. He stared at her hair, and loved the way the waves curled gently down her back. He thought about her face, of how pale she was. Then her eyes. 'Stop it' James thought to himself. 'But I can't' He continued, and sighed dreamily. Kendall, Carlos and Logan looked at him strangely, but didn't seem to care too much. He just wasn't being himself.

* * *

Lunch came around, and James somehow still managed to feel the same emotion that he was feeling in the morning.

"What's wrong buddy?" Carlos asked. James sighed of relief that Carlos was in his normal mood, and not his drunk drugged mood. Luckily for the guys, Kendall had to practice extra hockey, so he wasn't around, which explained Carlos being normal. This is what James liked.

"I'm just worried about her you know." James said, as Carlos began to rub his back.

Carlos replied."We all worry about the ones we're in love with, you don't know what they're gonna do next."

"I know that, but I just want her to be mine."

"We all want things James, but sometimes you have to wait, other times you don't get them." Carlos explained.

"I wish it wasn't like that though." James drunk his water, and looked at Logan when he sat down.

"Hey." Logan smiled, and began eating.

James and Carlos both nodded their heads to signal a 'hey' type of sign. (You know when guys do that?) Logan sat, and continued eating as he listened to their conversation.

"We all also wish things. James, you just have to try your best. See how that goes for you."

James nodded.

* * *

Hannah sat by her locker, she really didn't feel in the mood to talk to anyone. James had one last chance, but he extremely pissed her off. She continued reading the book, and tried not to cry. It's so sad! She ended up crying, but a tall shadow appeared in front of her, she looked up, and sighed. It was James.

"What?"

"Move back."

"No."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well, firstly it wasn't polite."

"Okay, Please."

"James, just saying please, won't change my mind"

"Why not?"

"Because, you have pissed me off"

"Oh.. Sorry?"

"No."

"B-"

Hannah interrupted. "Just fuck off and leave me alone. "

James walked home on his own, he didn't want to let anyone to see him cry. You could tell, he definitely cared, and loved Hannah. With all his heart.

* * *

**Again guys, i'm so sorry it's so short, as explained at the top, it's happened to me and I can never think straight anymore.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**I'm back, and im proud! Yey. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this episode, even though there's not much going on, it's the best I could do. **

**Reviews:**

* * *

James was so sad; he decided to show up at the hockey rink to see if anyone was there. Like usual, there wasn't. It was peaceful and quiet; all that could be heard was his breath. James wanted to practice, so he grabbed some skates, a hockey stick along with the puck, and then hit the ice. As he skated around, he kept seeing a dark figure on the bleachers, he thought it was just his imagination at first, but it wasn't it was a person. But he left 'it' alone; he wasn't in the mood to get involved with anyone at this moment.

James skid around for a while, and after a huge amount of goals, he took a break. He skated to the edge, opposite the dark figure, then leant against the edge. As James rested, his eyes settled on the dark figure. He could just about make out that it was a girl, did he know her?

He studied her for a while, and could only see wavy type hair, and dressed like Hannah would. Maybe he could go for that person instead of Hannah? It'll help take his mind of things

* * *

Hannah sat down at her local rink. She usually goes there for the peace and quiet, sometimes there is the occasional person, but they never seem to notice or bother her. However, she saw the boy that came onto the rink had noticed her; she quickly looked down and pretended that she hadn't noticed anything.

The boy forgot about her, and quickly started hitting pucks into the goal. If he missed he'd have a big rage at it because it didn't go in, but Hannah found it funny so she giggled silently. She watched the boy and for some reason he reminded her of James 'fuck sake' she thought. The boy stopped, and went opposite sides, and what looked like he took a rest. Hannah wrote about it in her diary.

Hannah looked up again, and saw the boy was skating over to her, she looked down hoping he wasn't going to talk to her, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but maybe this 'mystery boy' will change things?

* * *

James skated over, and as he got closer she looked more gorgeous.

"A new start" James mumbled to himself, and stepped off the ice and started walking to her. He looked at her hand as she wrote. 'Hm left hander, just like Hannah' James thought, and stopped in front of her.

"Y-Yes?" The girl mumbled to James still keeping her head down.

"Well, you looked a bit lonely, so I just thought I'd come over." James said.

"Typical James Diamond, always trying to hit on girls." The girl said.

"Y-You know me?" James asked, confused, he didn't know the girl, how does she even?

She looked up at him.

"H-Hannah?" James looked at her.

"James, I can recognise your voice anywhere." Hannah said, then closed her diary and put it to one side.

"Oh" James said and chuckled.

"Why are you here?" Hannah asked him.

"Well, I thought you were some other gir-"

Hannah laughed. "No arse-hole. At the rink"

James giggled a bit. "Oh, I felt like hitting some pucks."

"I saw" Hannah looked at the goal, then back at James. "You had some good shots." She smiled.

"I know" James replied. "Aren't you made anymore?"

"Of course I'm still mad, you're just an ass sometimes but, I'm still giving you chances because you keep coming back and I believe that you want me as your bestie again.

"Exactly." James nodded "But I don't get how you keep forgiving me? I've done so many bad things that you shouldn't forgive me for."

Hannah thought for a second. "I miss having you as my best friend, and now I just have friends, and I like that you're trying."

James smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, but you just got to stop being a dickhead."

"I'm trying my best." James replied.

"I know you are, but try harder." Hannah laughed.

"Hey! Cheeky ass." James chuckled.

"You love my ass don't you?" Hannah smirked. James smacked her playfully.

"Don't push it"

"How do I push it? You're the one who always wants to talk to me." Hannah said.

"Yeah, guess that's true."

"You guess? James, it is true."

* * *

The two 'best friends' laughed. They cracked jokes, hugged, and told secrets. They both loved it; it was just like the old times.

James was normal for once. Hannah didn't mind him one bit then, he wasn't showing off, he wasn't even bragging, he was only caring about her, and hearing everything that happened to her broke his heart about the depression. His love was the key for the missing puzzle piece in hers. He knew that was for him, and he'd never do anything to upset her.

"I didn't know you were that depressed, I always thought you as a happy person." James said.

"I am, but only to my friends because I don't want to let them down or anything, so I never told anyone, I kept being depressed to myself." Hannah finished.

James didn't know whether to put his arm around her, she looked as if she was about to cry, and James worried if he did, she'd rage at him big time. In the end James decided to put his arm around her neck, and see if she would flinch or anything, but she didn't.

"I'm sorry." James said."

Hannah smiled. "It's okay James, I'm kinda glad I let it out."

James smiled at the fact she let everything out to him. They may have spoke to each other in years, but they're still pretty close. Step, get closer to her was done. She had let everything out, and only to him. He has the trust; he secretly celebrated in his head.

"That's good then." James replied happily to her. "Why are you here anyway?" James asked her, curiously."

"Well..."Hannah began. "I get sad quite often as you know and I like to write my feelings out, so I found this rink to usually be quiet, so I come along and start writing."

"Oh, so you here often then?" James asked her.

"Yeah, very." Hannah replied. "I've seen you and the guys play here a couple of times but ya'll don't seem to notice me." Hannah laughed a bit.

"Oh, so you see them not be as scary? "James asked her.

Hannah nodded. "They all seem a lot calmer, and normal teenage boys, I wish they were all like that."

"I'm like that." James said.

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Yeah but only sometimes, not all the time."

"Yeah, I can take that as true." James replied.

"You don't take it as true James, it is true."Hannah replied.

"Fine, Fine." James held his hands up in surrender.

* * *

Hannah and James chatted for a while, until they man in their said it was time to go. They both walked out, and James stopped Hannah from walking away.

"Yes?" Hannah looked at him.

"Can you please stay with me? Having you there changes me, and then I get to see you every day." James asked her.

Hannah chuckled. "The other guys won't be mean will they?"

"I will help you through that if they do, and I'll just ask them not to." James said and kissed her cheek in a best friendly way.

Hannah smiled a bit. "Fine I will, but I don't want any funny business."

James laughed. "Okay then, but we do have parties every Friday, and everyone gets drunk and wants to fuck."

"D-Do you?" Hannah asked him.

"No, I'm not ready yet, I'm waiting for the right one to come around" He smiled proudly.

"Seriously? You're still a virgin?" Hannah came up with a load of questions of surprised faces.

"Yeah." James said. "Shocking I know."

"None of those stories about you are true then?" Hannah questioned him.

"What stories?" James looked at her.

"Oh, there are loads, to be honest; I don't think you wanna know." Hannah said, as James cocked an eyebrow upwards.

"I blame Kendall, he probably spread shit." James sighed.

"Yeah." Hannah nodded agreeably

"Anyways, are you coming back then?" James asked.

"I already said sure." Hannah laughed.

"Oh right." James chuckled to himself.

* * *

The two arrived home, or at the gangs warehouse and the rest of the gang were playing spin the bottle.

"Kendall, we dare you to, smoke some weed." Logan said and laughed as Kendall took the packet and wrapped it up and smoked it.

James shut the door. "You guys are gross." He said as he watched Kendall.

"Oh come on Jamie, its fine."

"Fuck off gay boy, you call me that again, I'll shove your head up someone's ass."

Logan quickly held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry man." He said.

"Oh look whose back." Carlos said and cheered.

Kendall smirked. "It's the virgin couple."All three boys laughed.

James sighed. "What's wrong with it, you were all virgins once."

Kendall shrugged. "It's just funny you haven't fucked yet, and you consider yourself the hot one."

"Kendall, just shut up and get over it." James replied annoyed. "Come on Hannah, we'll go to my room." James walked off, and then Hannah trailed behind.

"I'm so sorry about him" James said.

"I-It's fine, he's on weed, so he's a bit funny." Hannah replied acceptably.

"And it's also party Friday, so they'll be a lot of noise tonight." James sighed.

"Well, we can just spend the time in your room." Hannah suggested, and James nodded.

"Yeah."

"Do I have to sleep in the same bed as you?" Hannah asked him.

"Y-Yeah." James stuttered. "I hope you don't mind, it's the only thing we have, unless you wanna sleep on the floor"

Hannah nodded. "Okay then, that's fair enough." She replied, and sat down on his bed.

Out with the others, they were still playing spin the bottle.

Kendall and Logan watched as the party people arrived.

"Tonight is gonna be sick." Kendall announced.

The party people cheered.

"It's gonna be so much fucking fun." Carlos shouted.

They cheered again.

"HAVE FUN!" Logan exploded with excitement, put the speakers on loud and then everyone began dancing and getting drunk.

* * *

The party had gone on for over 3 hours, and Hannah and James were still in his room chatting.

Hannah loved that James would rather sit and talk to her all night that be with his friends, who were being dicks and getting drunk. He really acted like he loved her, she accepted it.

"Why don't you move out?" Hannah asked him. James had told her that his friends piss him off so much, because they always bully him, and they're always forcing him to do things he doesn't want to do. He hates it.

"I don't wanna just leave them. If I'm not here, things will probably get worse." He sighed.

"Oh" Hannah said."You could come live with me, and check on them every now and then?" Hannah suggested another idea. She could tell James didn't wanna be there anymore, and she also wanted the best for him like he wants the best for her.

"No, Hannah I swear I'll be fine. It's better for me to be here all the time." James said bravely, even though he knew he'd do anything to take Hannah's offer, but he doesn't want anything to happen to his friends.

"I hope you can do this James" Hannah smiled. "I'm starting to worry about you."

James smiled at the words she said. 'It's working' he thought 'she's falling for me'

"Thanks Hannah." He smiled, checking his phone for messages. 8 messages from Halston and 40 missed calls. "Fucking hell." He said out loud.

"What?" Hannah asked him curiously.

"Halston again, she doesn't leave me alone even though I keep telling her to!" He said.

"What harm has she done?"

"40 missed called from her Hannah. 40, that's not even normal!" James raged.

"James calm down." She laughed. "It's only a paranoid girl that's pissed off because you're in love with someone else and not her."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am."

* * *

It got to about 2:00am and people began to leave, the music had calmed down a bit. The police showed up a couple of times to ask the people to turn the music down, but Logan ended up getting them all drunk to.

Hannah and James however fell asleep in each other's arms. They chatted for ages, and then when they got tired, they both fell asleep. Maybe this could be a wonderful start for them both.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed this episode, which took me 3 hours to write. Well, I kept getting distracted, but yeah, I'm back, and I have loads of ideas your way, so keep your eyes peeled for the new episodes :D**

**What do you thinks going to happen next? :O**


End file.
